It is not unusual to employ tethers in automotive airbags to retain them in position. A drivers' side airbag is normally positioned within the steering wheel and, when inflated, forms a substantially circular cushion to absorb the impact of a driver's head and chest. Conventionally, airbags of this type include an internal tether or flexible strap. The tether is secured at one end to the bottom layer portion of the airbag in a substantially central position. The other end of the tether is secured to the center of the top layer portion of the airbag. Airbags of this type function relatively successfully in a standard automobile application. However, problems arise when such airbags are installed in vehicles whose steering columns form angles greater than approximately 25.degree. to the horizontal. Examples of such steering columns are those found in vans and trucks. When an unbelted driver makes contact with an inflated bag of this type, there is a tendency for the airbag to roll forward or up around the central tether causing the driver to make contact with the unprotected steering wheel. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a tether having novel attachment points to better restrain the inflated airbag. Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.